


Bitter Moon

by Lichtlumia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtlumia/pseuds/Lichtlumia
Kudos: 1





	Bitter Moon

事情不该，不该发展到这个地步。Dipper的舌头很烫，Dipper的口腔很热，Dipper的亲吻毫无章法，就像个小孩一样只知道往他怀里拱，好像他是只小狗而Bill是个狗窝。他乱七八糟地脱了自己的衣服就往地上一扔，与平日里那个优秀的高材生完全不同。Bill·Cipher不得不承认这样的Dipper在他眼里性感得可怕，他近乎着迷地顺着他的腰线往上摸，摸到半路被Dipper一巴掌拍下来。Dipper低下头来用舌头隔着他的裤子磨他的性器，把裤子舔的湿乎乎的。Bill·Cipher帮他解皮带的时候才发现Dipper·Pines的裤子也湿的一塌糊涂，他像个坏掉了的水龙头——Dipper发情了。

Bill·Cipher感觉不对，于是他问，这是不是你算好的？

醉鬼当然不会回答他，Dipper只是傻乎乎地笑了笑回答说我算术真的很好。Bill·Cipher伸出三根手指在他眼前晃了晃，问道这是几？这是手，Dipper笃定地回答，同时下半身在他直直立起的性器上蹭来蹭去。他咬着嘴唇往下坐去，试图用快速的动作规避一切可能的风险，但实话说他实在太湿了，根本什么风险都不会有。他们两个结合的顺利至极，在进入的刹那两个人同时发出一声满足的叹息。Dipper的喉咙深处发出断断续续的呜咽声。这，这不对，他说。他在身体内部被毫不留情地顶撞的时候居然还能试图组织语言，着实令人称奇，Bill·Cipher把手指伸到他的嘴里，防止他咬到自己的舌头，Dipper的唾液顺着他的手指流下去，他居然还试图吸吮嘴里的两根手指，Bill觉得自己的大脑当机。

或者换个说法，他的大脑此刻完全被自己的下半身所控制，血液倒流直冲脑袋的感觉好像在尖叫着让他狠狠地操这个Omega，标记他，在他体内成结，把白色的精液灌满他的整个肚子。Dipper的喉咙口里发出嗬嗬的气音，他的指甲在Bill身上乱挠，每次被碾过敏感点的时候他的眼睛都会飘忽一下，是所有的醉鬼体内都会这么热吗？是所有的Omega发情时都会把人夹得这么紧吗？Bill·Cipher头晕目眩，Dipper的生殖腔又紧又潮湿，他脑袋向后仰去的时候露出喉结让人想咬一口，他挺起身子的时候乳尖泛着红色，他的舌头还在吸他的手指，操。Bill想在脑子里骂出所有他听到或者没听到过的脏话，可他短路的大脑只想到一个字，操。

他很瘦，他很白，他的皮肤摸起来很舒服，他的蝴蝶骨像要挣脱他的身体飞向天空，BillCipher缓和地撸动他的时候他会弓起身子颤抖，发出难耐的喘息声，同时还不忘尽职尽责地夹紧他生殖腔里的东西。他仰起脖子，迷茫地看着天花板上的灯，快感像是要把他给蒸熟了，让他的皮肤开始泛红。在Bill操到里面的时候他开始惊惧地颤抖起来，但他逃不掉，他忘了自己还在Bill身上，Alpha把他死死地往下摁，如果那性器不是肉做的话肯定会把他给刺穿。

他们做得太快了，成结的时候Bill不免遗憾地想到，这感觉像是草草吃完一餐盛宴，他的结卡在Dipper的生殖腔入口，堵住了他的精液。成结的时候Dipper像个被打了针的小学生一样扭动着想逃，知道自己逃不掉之后他就狠狠地咬了Bill一口，那牙印估计会待上半个月之久。Bill·Cipher真想咬破他脖子后面的腺体，这样他的松树再也不会闻起来味道不正，他用鼻子在腺体上蹭来蹭去，最终还是没有下口。当结终于消退之后他退出来，Dipper的穴口一股股地往外冒着白色的液体，像个冒出泡沫的洗衣机洞口。Dipper踹了他一脚，转过去睡了。


End file.
